1161
Gerard performs a ceremony with Edith that causes Mildred to die inside Quentin's cell. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840. A night no one in the great house will ever forget. For Daniel Collins has died of a heart attack brought on by his son Gabriel, who sprang from his wheelchair in rage at his father, thus revealing a secret he guarded so many years: that he can walk. Gabriel, knowing his secret is secure, is positive now that he is the new master of Collinwood. He has told Gerard Stiles that as soon as the will is read Gerard must leave the house forever. And so, there is a hurried family meeting at which Desmond is to read Daniel's will. The family gathers in the drawing room at Collinwood for the hearing of Daniel's will. Desmond reads the will and is shocked at who the new master is. Act I Daniel's will announces that Gerard is the new master of Collinwood and controller of the family fortune until Tad turns 21 years old, as long as he is still alive and living at Collinwood. Samantha and Gabriel will be allowed to stay at Collinwood for as long as they live and receive a weekly allowance. However, if Quentin is proved innocent of witchcraft, the family fortune and title of master will switch to him. Edith laughs at the results of the will, while Samantha storms out in a rage. Gabriel is also furious and accuses Gerard of poisoning Daniel's mind. A shocked Gerard insists he had nothing to do with Daniel's will, but Gabriel doesn't believe him and nearly gets up out of his wheelchair in front of everyone. Gerard wonders momentarily if Gabriel can actually walk, but Gabriel dismisses his claim and vows to fight the results of Daniel's will. Act II Following the reading of the will, Samantha confides in Desmond her disgust about Gerard being master of Collinwood. She is certain that Quentin will be found guilty in his trial, but Desmond is more optimistic. Samantha is also worried that Tad's life is now in danger, as he is the next in line for the fortune. Desmond begs Samantha for her help in freeing Quentin, but she is hesitant. Downstairs, Charles arrives and congratulates Gerard on becoming the master of Collinwood. Gerard says a lot of changes will soon be coming to the Great House, and they must head to the village soon. Gabriel interrupts them and wonders how Quentin will take the news of Gerard taking over Collinwood; he thinks maybe Quentin will try to kill him, and Gerard says that would only save Gabriel the trouble of doing it himself. Act III Gerard and Charles arrive at the jail to check on Quentin. They speak to Mildred, who notes that Quentin has been very quiet lately. Gerard requests to see Quentin alone, and Mildred reluctantly lets him in. Once alone, Gerard informs him that he is the new master of Collinwood, not Gabriel. Quentin is shocked, but Gerard promises him he will only "watch over" the estate until Quentin is released from jail. Despite everything that has happened, Quentin notes that he at least can't be accused of killing anyone while he is in jail, which appears to put a thought into Gerard's mind. Act IV At Collinwood, Edith taunts Gabriel over losing out in Daniel's will. Gabriel threatens to kill her, but Gerard and Charles return and Gerard tells him to get out. Gerard parades around the drawing room, basking in the thought that everything in Collinwood now belongs to him. Charles helps himself to a brandy, but reminds Gerard that if Quentin is proven innocent, then he takes control of the fortune. He also believes that he doesn't think the evidence against Quentin is strong enough. Charles pulls out Mildred's scarf that he stole from the jail and gives it to Gerard, just in case Gerard was "planning to do something with it." Gerard delightedly accepts the scarf and says he is. Desmond goes to visit Quentin at the jail and again asserts his suspicion about Gerard. Mildred eavesdrops on their conversation. Meanwhile, Gerard, Charles and Edith begin to perform a ceremony using Mildred's scarf. Gerard takes the scarf and ties it around Edith's neck. At the jail, Mildred, who is in Quentin's cell, begins to feel like something is strangling her. As Gerard forces Edith to collapse with the scarf around her neck, Mildred falls to the ground inside the jail cell. Quentin examines her body and realizes she is dead. Memorable quotes : Gabriel: I'm not going to accept this will. You hear me, Desmond? I'm not going to accept it! I'm going to fight it! ---- : Desmond: Samantha, why do you spend all of your time hating Gerard when you could be helping Quentin? Maybe hating is what you do best! : ________________________________________________________________________ : Gerard: No, Charles, I haven't inherited money; I've merely inherited a kingdom full of vicious rebels. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Terry Crawford as Edith Collins * Elizabeth Eis as Mildred Ward Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1159. * Final appearance of actress Elizabeth Eis and the character of Mildred Ward. * Closing credits scene: Office at Collinsport jail. Story * Daniel's will reads: *: "To my son, Quentin, I bequeath my father's timepiece, which I had oft-promised him. I have come to believe my own son's guilt and therefore he is not fit to be my heir and carry on the family responsibilities so entailed. The heir designated below will act as unofficial guardian of my grandson, Tad Collins, who, at the age of 21, if he is still alive, and in residence at Collinwood, will receive my entire estate. In the meantime, Tad Collins and his mother, Samantha are never to be denied room and board at Collinwood, along with a weekly stipend to be decided upon by the said heir. Should Samantha Collins choose to remove her son, Tad, from the estate, said heir will have no further responsibilities, monetary or otherwise, towards them. As to the main deposition of the estate, monies, factories, fishing fleet, let me make it quite clear that I have considered carefully the results inherent in my decision, but I feel I have no other choice but to leave them until Tad comes of age to the man I regard as my rightful heir. My son, I have called him that because I have learned to love him as a son, Gerard Stiles. Gabriel, Edith and their children will always have a home at Collinwood, my heir, Mr. Stiles, will see to it that Gabriel receives an allowance commensurate with his needs. As Gabriel's children are to receive certain monies at 21 from my late wife's estate, I make no further mention of them. In the unlikely event that my original heir, my son, Quentin Collins, is declared innocent of all charges in his current trial, all monies, properties, commercial ventures are to be returned to him." * A new carriage arrived two weeks ago for use at Collinwood; it has yet to be used. Bloopers and continuity errors * The shadow of a camera can be seen on the wall during the scene with Gerard and Charles. * A piece of marking tape is seen on the floor when Gerard offers Charles a brandy. * Charles mentions that no one has been tried for witchcraft in 200 years. However, Victoria Winters was sent to trial just 44 years ago in 1796 and Judah Zachery some 148 years ago in 1692. * Off-screen noise is heard when Gerard tells Edith to run along. * Samantha says "Mordecrai" instead of "Mordecai" Grimes. * In the last shot of Mrs. Ward as she dies, while the picture is switching back and forth between her and Edith, Quentin is heard to say "she's dead," but the mic doesn't pick up the words well and the picture switches back to Collinwood very quickly. Then, after the brief scene between Gerard and Charles talking about Edit waking up and not remembering anything, the final shot is of Mrs. Ward dead in the cell and then Quentin saying "she's dead" again. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1161 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1161 - The Monster of Collinwood Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes